Once Upon An Ending
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles revolving around the Criminal Intent series finale...
1. Put Your Hand In Mine

Hiya, everyone! The idea for this little project sprang to my mind during a discussion with my muse about possible finales for Criminal Intent. These little oneshots are my takes on how the show could end, and I hope ya'll will enjoy them as much as I've enjoyed writing them!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine!

This little collection is dedicated to my muse, Paige, and my Runner, Andrea. Love you girls lots!

Title: Put Your Hand In Mine

Length: 207 words

Summary: A moment in the elevator...

The case was over. Three months of hell trying to catch the serial killer who was dubbed The Parkside Strangler had come to a halt, and a woman had been saved from starving to death in a cold basement.

Alex Eames looked up from her paperwork, at her partner sitting across from her, and she shut the file and turned off the computer. "Quitting time," she announced, stretching in the chair.

Bobby Goren looked at her, and she gave him a grin and said, "Come on, let's get out of here. There's this amazing little restaurant not too far from here, and I'm dying for a margarita."

He gave her a lopsided grin and rose to his feet, placing his worn leather folder in a desk drawer. "Let's go," he said, and she grinned again and rose to her feet, following him to the elevator.

He pressed the down button, and they waited in comfortable silence as the elevator slowly made its way downward. Finally the doors opened, and he followed her into the elevator.

The buzzer dinged, and the door closed. As they did, Alex reached out and grabbed Bobby's hand, and smiles appeared on both of their faces as the doors clanged shut.

The End...

A/N: Okay, what'd ya'll think? Good? Okay? Since there are limitless possiblilities for the ending of this show, and innumerable combinations, I have no idea how many little one shots there will be in this. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading, and that ya'll will hang around for more!


	2. Behind Closed Doors

Heya, everybody! Ya'll seemed to like the first oneshot, so here's the second one! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... And it's not fair. I'd take good care of 'em! The show'd have to be moved to HBO, but I'd take care of 'em!

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Length: 165 words

Summary: A moment behind closed doors...

The phone rang, an obtrusive, irate noise that pierced the calm silence of the dark bedroom. From under the mounds of blankets, a hand appeared and fumbled blindly for the shrieking piece of plastic.

"Goren," he muttered sleepily, his mind slowly clearing of the sleep induced fog.

An arm snaked over his abdomen, and he felt a soft and supple body pressing against his back. He mumbled his agreement into the phone, then turned it off and rolled onto his side.

"Are we going in?" an equally sleepy voice asked, and he pressed his lips against her neck.

"Not right now," he answered, and his arms slipped around her small frame as he carefully rolled them onto their sides. "Go back to sleep."

Even in the dark, he could see her smile, and he couldn't help but think that it gave her the countenance of a wicked angel.

"I have a better idea," Alex purred, and they both laughed as they melded together again.

The End

A/N: Hahaha, yes, the ratings are going to vary... I have no set word limit, so there's no telling how long these will be. And yes, I am taking requests. So if ya'll have any requests or ideas, give me a shout out, and you'll definitely get credit if I use ya'll's ideas! Thanks again for reading, and I'll be back again soon!


	3. Tough Enough To Wear Pink

Well, it took a little time, but I finally wrote out the next possible CI finale oneshot. It was actually inspired by a pink father's day shirt that said Tough Enough To Wear Pink. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters, cause I'm running out of cute and witty ways to stress that they aren't mine!

This oneshot is dedicated to my dad, Confused, and steel66pen.

Title: Tough Enough To Wear Pink

Length: 263 words

Summary: A wedding, vows, and... a Little Bo Peep dress?

"Don't even think about it," Alex growled, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

Bobby just grinned at her, a lopsided grin that lit up his entire face. His smile made her want to smile, but she tamped the feeling down and placed her hands on her waist.

"Shut up, Goren."

He held his hands up in surrender and tried to put on a serious face, but failed miserably. Laughter shook his large frame, and Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked into the full length mirror in front of her.

She looked like someone had dumped a truckload of Pepto Bismol on her, then threw a bucket of ribbons at her. She had already had her brothers tease her about the Little Bo Peep dress, to which her response had been a smack upside their know it all heads.

She sighed again and touched her face, smiling when Bobby's arms went around her.

"You know, if it were anyone besides Carolyn who had asked me to do this, I would've laughed in their face," she muttered, turning in his arms to straighten his tie.

He laughed and nodded, his ears perking up as the first notes of the processional flowed through the air. "Time to go," he said, lightly kissing her lips before extending his arm to her. She took his arm and walked through the double doors with him, and they walked up to the altar.

Bobby released Alex's arm, then stood beside Mike, and the three of them waited for Carolyn to walk down the aisle.

The End

A/N: Hehehe, I thought that that one was pretty believable, and in case some of ya'll didn't get it, it was Mike and Carolyn's wedding. Don't worry, all you MC shippers! Mike and Carolyn'll have their moments too! Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
